


The Rider of Hogwarts

by SonGokuBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students arrive earlier, Everything is consensual, F/M, I don't know how to properly tag, Yule Ball is after third task, first and second task takes place earlier than canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonGokuBlack/pseuds/SonGokuBlack
Summary: The son of Jonathon Blaze has been going to hogwarts for the same amount of time since Harry Potter, and with the abilities of the Rider Johnny's son's presence affects the outcome of what happens in the end of the third task.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and it's a crossover, I hope it is enjoyable to read.

One

Blaze woke up happy for once in his life. After being in a serious accident involving a now ex, he actually had something to look forward to. The Quidditch World Cup between, Ireland and Bulgaria. He would be meeting up with Cedric Digory and the Weasleys and Harry Potter since he would be tagging along with the Weasley family. He got dressed in his normal dark clothing with leather gloves. He hops on his motorcycle and begins a decent but long drive.  
After waking up later than they would like and taking a hike to the port key that would take them to the Quidditch World Cup, the Weasleys, Harry and the Diggorys arrived at an area where wizards and witches alike set up their accommodation which consists of tents that looked regular sized on the outside but once a magical person steps inside the tent it look like they’ve stepped inside a small home. Arthur looked at his watch, unknown to Harry for now is that he’s expecting another guest and he seems to be running late.

“Why do you look so worried sir?” Harry asks.

“Well, I’m expecting someone else to arrive here, another boy that’s around your age.” Arthur says. He peeked out of the tent and frowned when he doesn’t see his other guest. Must be running a little late,  
but there’s no need to worry. Arthur thought as he walks to where his family is.

“Still no sign dad?” Fred asks.

“No sign, he didn’t say how he would be getting here.” Arthur says.

Blaze arrives about thirty minutes later and he walks in front of the Weasley tent. He walks inside.

“HELLOOOOO! I’m here!” Blaze calls out.

“Ah there he is our resident pyromancer!” Fred shouts as he walks into the main lounge area of the tent. Blaze couldn’t help but chuckle. Pyromancer, wonder how Arthur came up with that. Blaze thinks.

“Glad I could make it; the game’s today isn’t it?” Blaze responds.

“Of course, we have plenty of time, dad and the others have decided to walk around to see if any of their other friends are here.” Fred says.

“What about you? Not out with the others?” Blaze asks.

“Well, I’ll be off now, dad had wanted someone to wait here for you, so feel free look around and see if there’s anyone you know.” Fred answers. They both walk out of the tent.

“Well, I’m sure I’ll meet with somebody that I know.” Blaze replies. Fred and Blaze then go their ways. Blaze walks around and so far, has not spotted anyone that he knows from Hogwarts. Maybe none of them are here? I assume the quidditch players will be here? maybe their lots are far away from ours. Blaze thinks not really paying attention to where he was walking and that’s why he bumped into somebody and that’s why they both topple to the floor.

. . .

Fred eventually finds his brothers.

“Our resident pyromaniac has arrived; he’s currently walking around so we might bump into him.” Fred says announcing his presence.

“Ah good to have you with us devilishly handsome brother.” George says as he puts his arm around his twin.

“Why’s he called a pyromaniac?” Harry asks.

“Well he’s one of those muggle borns with special powers according to dad.” Fred answers.

“Oh, mutants, that’s what the muggles call them, like how the Dursleys aren’t fond of magic, regular muggles harbor a dislike for mutants, they’re treated like how slaves used to be treated back in the

day if people were discovered as mutants.” Harry answers.

“Terrible, I hope if isn’t discovered and treated like that.” Fred and George say simultaneously.

“Well, I might go look for him, I never really speak to him at Hogwarts.” Harry says. He ventures off to find the so-called pyromaniac.

. . .

Junior gets up and helps the person who he sees is a very beautiful witch to her feet.

“So sorry about that, miss I was thinking and not paying attention to where I was walking…like usual.” Blaze says.

“Eet iz of no worry, I tend to be a leetle clumsy myself.” The witch says as she dusts herself off.

“So, my very accented…acquaintance, what country do you come from?” Blaze asks.

“I come from ze country of France; I trust you’ve ‘eard of it Oui?” the witch responds.

“Of course, it’s the city of love as some people say.” Blaze replies.

“Oui, you are not wrong, my name iz Fleur, Fleur Delacour.” Fleur responds.

“Jonathan Carter Blaze Jr, pleasure to meet you…I think…if my clumsiness hasn’t shed me in a bad light.” Blaze says replies. Fleur seems to giggle a little.

“Non, monsieur Jonathon, you are still good in my eyes…though I am curious…you are immune to ze allure.” Fleur says. No one really calls me Johnathon anymore, except for Uncle Slade. Blaze thinks.

“Allure? I’m afraid I don’t know what that is.” Blaze says.

“In zat case, I am a Veela, we ‘ave an allure zat, attracts men to us…sexually and can cause ze men to try unwanted things.” Fleur answers.

“Well then…I’m glad I’m immune and see you for who you are.” Blaze says. Fleur blushes a little.

“Well zen, I better ‘ead back to where I’m staying, my fazzer, will grow worried if I stay away for too long.” Fleur says.

“Of course, hopefully I get to see you around.” Blaze says.

“You too monsieur Johnathon.” Fleur says with a smile before kissing Blaze’s cheek and walking away. Blaze had reddened when Fleur had kissed his cheek. It was a few moments later when Harry Potter had found Blaze.

“Excuse me?” Harry asks as he approached Blaze from behind. Blaze had turned to face Harry.

“Ah! Harry Potter if I’m not mistaken.” Blaze says with a kind face as he extends a hand for Harry to shake which he excepts.

“Umm, from my understanding th twins, call you their resident pyromaniac.” Harry says.

“Ah, the Fred and George, I have an affinity to fire, that’s why they call me that, but my name if you don’t remember it is Jonathon Carter Blaze Jr.” Blaze answers.

“Ah, then I’ll call you Blaze if that’s alright?” Harry asks.

“Of course, of course, people call me by my last name anyway.” Blaze replies.

“Cool, so how’s you know the Weasley’s and never really mention you?” Harry asks.

“Not sure, maybe it was because of how I met Arthur…but that’s a story for another time that I’m afraid to say I don’t fully trust anybody with except Arthur,” Blaze answers.

“That’s respectable I suppose, how about we buy somethings before we have to head for the tournament?” Harry suggests.

“Yeah, that’ll be cool if we can navigate through all the people bustling about.” Blaze says.

. . .

Fleur Delacour had finally arrived at her lot where her family was waiting for her to return from seeing some friends.

“Someone iz happy.” Fleur’s mother says as she notices the smile on her daughter’s face.

“Really? Seeing your friends after so long must make you happy.” Fleur’s father says as he appears in the main area. Since his travels around many non-French areas his French accent has virtually disappeared.

“Non, fazzer, it was a boy and he was immune to the allure…it was a breath of fresh air.” Fleur says smiling.

“Splendid! It’s rare for a male to resist the allure, what’s the name of the young boy that has made my daughter happy?” Mr. Delacour asks.

“His name is Johnathon Cartair Blaze.” Fleur answers, her accent making Blaze’s middle name almost sound like two different words.

“Sounds like an eccentric young man…say how about we accommodate him in our box, I’d like to get to know this young boy.” Sebastian says with a kind smile.

“I will ‘ave to go back out and find ‘im again fazzer.” Fleur says.

“No worries daughter, bring him back so I can talk to him as well yes?” Sebastian says. Fleur nods her head sets out to find Blaze hopefully before the quidditch match begins.


	2. Fleur Delacour's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze meets Fleur's parents and enjoyes himself at the World Cup match.

**Two**

Harry and Blaze had bought a few magical items and some Ireland Quidditch team merchandise, well more like Harry bought Ireland merchandise. Blaze had only bought a pair of binoculars to see the mascots better from the seats that were closer to the top of the stadium than the middle of it. Blaze knew he himself could buy better seats himself, but he had felt like he would feel like he would be showing off. Harry and Blaze separated once more and Blaze had ventured even further away from the general location of the Weasley tent.

***

Fleur had been looking for Blaze now for a fair amount of time now, about thirty minutes. She had to be back at her lot so she could get dressed and be ready to watch the Quidditch Game with her father and the British Minister of Magic. She arrived in an area where a various amount of people were doing small performances and have stands to play all sorts of various circus and arcade type games that people would also play, since the wizarding world has muggle born witches and wizards, there were also muggle games that Fleur had never heard of. She spots Blaze at what she assumes to be a muggle contraption since she has never seen this one in the arcades she has been into before.

“Monsieur Johnathan, ai am glad ai ‘ave found you.” Fleur says announcing her presence to him.

“Ah, Fleur if I’m correct…how come you’re looking for me?” Blaze asks without averting his gaze from the pinball machine.

“Ai 'ave told mon familee of mon encountair wiz you, zéy wént to meet you.” Fleur answers.

“Now? Well I suppose I have time to do that.” Blaze replies.

“Zat eez wondairful, mon fathair would also like to 'ost you wizzin our special private viewing box.” Fleur replies with a smile.

“Oh…uh, the thing is I’m here with a family that’s not so well off and I feel like if I accept your offer it will offend them because they had paid for my ticket.” Blaze says.

“I respect zat, zo will mon fathair when ‘e ‘airs your response. Ai 'ope we weehl meet up aftair ze match oui?” Fleur replies.

“Well I’ll try to.” Blaze replies with a grin. Fleur smiles at Blaze and the two wordlessly walk to Fleur’s family’s lot. When they arrived at the very rich and expensive looking tent Blaze couldn’t help but be wide eyed at the site of the very expensive tent when he steps inside and gazes around.

“Feel free to look, I’ll go get mon parents and seestair.” Fleur says with a small smile. Blaze nods in response and he watches Fleur leaves the main area. Blaze walks around the main area and he gazes at the moving photos of Fleur and her family. It made Blaze wonder what his life would be like if his mother was around to raise him alongside with his father. _Had she known of The Ghost Rider, is what’s inside of me the reason she ran off?_ Junior thinks.

“Ah you must be the wonderful boy my daughter has mentioned!” Sebastian Delacour says in a loud voice. Blaze turns around and faces Sebastian, he seems to be an ordinary looking man with dark greyish hair, he sees Fleur standing in between her mother and who he assumed to be her little sister.

“Ah you are Johnathan, eet eez a pléasuré to make your acquaintance.” Appoline Delacour says.

“You too Mrs. Delacour.” Blaze replies with kindness.

“Pléasé call me Appuline.” Appoline says. Appoline is tall blonde and tall just like her Veela mother had been. 

“And call me Sebastian, calling us missus and mister makes us feel older than we are.” Sebastian adds in.

“Well you’ll have no problems in that department.” Blaze replies. His eyes then go to Fleur’s little sister.

“You must be Fleur’s sister.” Blaze says.

“My name is Gabrielle.” Gabrielle replies. Gabrielle at the age of eight with her silvery blonde hair could have been Fleur herself when she was at the age of eight herself. 

“Well I’m sure we could all sit in the kitchen over some tea before getting ready for the Quidditch Match yes?” Appoline says. Everyone nods and they head into the kitchen area of the tent.

“So, Johnathon, Fleur tells me you’ve declined my requests and the reason why, I do respect it.” Sebastian tells Junior. _She must’ve told him before he came to greet me._ Junior thinks.

“I’m glad you do, if I was coming on my own, I surely would have accepted your offer.” Blaze replies.

“Come, we have little time before we have to leave, lets sit in the kitchen and chat a little about each other.” Sebastian says. Everyone gives their agreement and they all trickle into the kitchen. Blaze of

course sits net to Fleur since she is the one, he is most familiar with.

“So, Johnathon, your name is familiar to me…your father is a retired bike stuntman yes?” Sebastian asks.

“Yes, he had been, my grandfather was too, but he had died during one of his stunts, then my father took over until he had decided to retire himself.” Blaze answered.

“Mon condullences for you grandfathair, you two waire close oui?” Appoline asks.

“No, he had dies during my father’s younger years.” Blaze answers.

“So, what’s your family and culture like?” Blaze then asks, effectively changing the subject.

“Well obvious-lee wé are francais and livé een france, mon daughtairs are quartair veela, but do ze allure she 'as tuld you of, not many girls lik ‘er considairéng za éffects eet 'as on men and boys.”

Appoline says.

“Hmm…that’s a terrible side effect I suppose.” Blaze replies. Sebastian glances at his watch.

“Well I hate to cut this short but we should all get ready! It’s almost time for the match to begin!” Sebastian says.

“Well I’ll see you all later after the game hopefully.” Blaze says.

*******

Blaze arrives back at the Weasley Tent luckily, they were still there.

“Ah! Was a little worried you wouldn’t make it!” Arthur said good naturedly.

“I was with a friend of mine, I guess I was with her and her parents longer than I thought, but that doesn’t matter now I think it’s better we get to our seats.” Blaze replies. The group entered the stadium and made their way to their seats near the top of the stadium, at least they had the front row with a railing to lean on. Blaze grabbed his binoculars and looked in the direction where he could see the Veelas, the Bulgarian mascots doing their routine and he could the males around him cheering on the Veelas with a glazed look in their eyes and he could see people trying to get to the Veelas no matter how high they’re up, there were even wizards trying to prevent them from most likely accidentally killing themselves. He glanced at the Weasley men. _At least they have some self-control._ Blaze thinks. Then the Irish Leprechauns fly in with brooms through green and white smoke. The leprechauns then started hurling insults towards the Veela, much to Blaze’s and The Rider’s surprise the Veela had undertook a transformation he had not yet heard from Fleur or her mother and started hurling fire balls at the Leprechauns who were avoiding the fire balls with their brooms. He put his binoculars away when they mascots went to the side, the Veelas sat on seats and the leprechauns moved to the other side of the stadium. The Quidditch Game had officially begun.

*******

“WOO! Go Ireland!” Blaze, Harry and The Weasleys cheer. The Ireland Quidditch team had scored more points than Bulgaria by a large amount and they continued to score even more points. Blaze and the others realised that even if Bulgarian Chaser Viktor Krum caught the golden snitch, they would still loose the match.

“Mate this is bloody brilliant, it seems we placed our bets right!” George says with a grin to his twin brother.

“Of course, we can open our prank shop!” Fred says with an equal grin. Blaze kept his attention on the match.

“Ireland’s Aiden Lynch and Bulgaria’s Viktor Krum are chasing after the snitch! It seems Krum wants to end the match on his terms.” Ludo Bagman the announcer says. Blaze watches Krum and Lynch fly, Krum takes the lead from Lynch, Krum dives and is followed by Lynch.

“What a feint!” says Bagman pulls up before he hits the floor, the Irish player wasn’t so lucky and his broom clipped the ground and was violently thrown off his broom and violently rolled on the ground, Blaze couldn’t help but cringe a little.

“Krum has the snitch! But still Irelands wins, the final score is Ireland 170 and Bulgaria 160! I hope the Ireland chaser makes a speedy recovery!” Ludo Bagman says. The Weasley’s and Harry cheer. 

“Alright! I think we should head back to the tent for rest and head back to the Burrow tomorrow morning.” Arthur says.

“Yes, I agree after all the excitement I would like to have a rest.” Bill Weasley says.

“Well I have someone to meet up with and then I’ll probably head home myself, see you at Hogwarts.” Blaze says. He shakes the hands of all the male Weasley’s gives Ginny a hug and parts the group to

find Fleur and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope i did the chasing after the snitch okay, I definetley know I won't do quidditch scene justice and I hope what i did was decent enough. I hope you enjoyed this installment.


	3. The Death Eater Attack

**Three**

Blaze started making his way to the Delacour tent. that’s when things went to hell, he heard faint screams and the glows of spells being cast, there were more and more screams cutting through the silence. _Death Eaters! Has to be!_ Blaze thought. One landed in front of him.

“ _Crucio!”_ the Death Eater fires the curse Blaze but there is no effect on him much to the Death Eater’s shock. Blaze chuckled as his eyes glowed a very bright orange.

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!”** Blaze’s skin burned of which had the sound of skin and flesh tearing away from his face as it turned to ash. His entire body was now nothing but the flames of hellfire and his skeleton, but of course the clothes he wears covers it up. Although the face of the black cloaked death eater was covered by a mask, he still conveyed one of absolute fear of the being in front of him.

_“Avada Kedavra!”_ the Death Eater fired the killing curse at The Rider, but it had no effect on the fallen angel much to the Death Eater’s horror. The Rider swung his chain at the Death Eater and the Death Eater fell to his knees and screams in pain as the flames of the chain burned him, the flames spread all around the Death Eater. The Rider pulled on the chain and the Death eater had become nothing but ashes.

*******

Fleur Delacour fired a spell at a Death Eater, the dark wizard fell unconscious. Gabrielle clutched tightly to Fleur in fright, they had both been separated from their family. Fleur was frightened, not for her own safety or her parents, but her little sister clutching her and shaking in fear wouldn’t be able to hold her own against people like Death Eaters two more arrive and flank Fleur, one in front and one behind her.

_“Stupefy!”_ it was shouted by multiple voices, the Death Eaters crumpled to the floor. Fleur turned to the direction of her saviors; she saw two people with red hair coming towards them.

“Are you alright? You’re the daughter of the French Minister of Magic are you not?” Arthur asks Fleur.

“Oui, Mon-” Fleur was silenced by the arrival of more Death Eaters surrounding the group. A circle was formed. There was tense silence.

“We’re surrounded great.” Bill Weasley mutters to himself. Arthur then notices a particular flame that to his eyes if he wasn’t mistaken was getting closer and closer with each passing second.

“Well it seems if I am not mistaken, we will have particular help in a moment.” Arthur says and the Death Eaters open fire at the group, they block the spells being sent to them and fire their own spells and curses at the Death Eaters who either blocked out leapt out of the way and within seconds the area turned into what could be described as a Battle Royal between light and dark, Gabrielle had managed to jump behind some light covering. Arthur was blocking spells from the Death Eater he’s up against, something then wrapped around the ankle of the Death Eater and pulled him backwards, The Death Eater grunted as she was being pulled by the mysterious chain around her ankle, she was pulled behind some debris from the initial attack.

“No, no…Plea-” the was a sickening sound and the Death Eater was brutally silence. Arthur had to suppress a wince; he knew exactly what ended the Death Eater in such a brutal way he could hardly make out the flame of The Rider as the flaming skull seemed to blend in with the other fires. _Clever._ Arthur thought. He looked at the others, the remainder of the Death Eaters were slowly but surely killed by the Rider and everyone but Arthur and Bill had flinched and winced at the horrible sounds coming from the bushes, a contrast to the flames that cloaked The Rider’s skull. Gabrielle Delacour launched herself at her sister and Fleur held onto her sister, both siblings could be heard sobbing quietly.

“Arthur! Bill!” Blaze shouts after emerging from a different area from where the last Death Eater was slain.

“Thank god you’re okay, I’d dread what I’d have to tell Molly if that wasn’t the case.” Blaze.

“Same goes with you Blaze, your _friend_ had come across and killed the Death Eaters.” Arthur says. Blaze smirks a little.

“Well I’m glad…Fleur!” Blaze jogs to the blonde and her sister.

“Are you both okay?” he whispers.

“Oui we are, ai am glad you'ré okai too...there was zumtheng zat 'elped us but ai do not know what eet was, eet 'ad a chain covaired een fiyaire.” Fleur answers.

“I don’t know what it was, I didn’t see it.” Blaze lies, he felt guilty for lying to Fleur who had become his first female companion since the accident that forced his father to pass The Rider onto him.

“Eet doésn't mattair, we're safe and that's all zat mattairs...i need to find fathair and mothair we 'ad gottén separatéd, zey aré non doubt wairried fair us.” Fleur says with hints of distress.

“Don’t worry about that Ms. Delacour, I passed them on the way here, they’re in the forest after fighting off some Death Eaters.” Bill says.

“Would you like me to come with you two?” Blaze asks.

“Oui, strength een numbairs.” Fleur answers with the smallest of smiles.

*******

It was the following day after the attack on the camps. Harry when venturing out in the muggle world to get new clothes so he didn’t have to wear Dudley’s hand me downs, he could hear the muggles talk about the attack from the Death Eaters, except the muggles think the attack was caused by mutants, that caused a great amount of anger to surge within Harry, he didn’t like other people with the abilities to do great things are getting brutally treated and beaten if they are unable to defend themselves, Hermione had become set on advocating mutant rights and getting them the same rights muggles have in their world sometimes Harry finds himself wondering how the wizarding world have managed to keep itself a secret. Harry had also been dreading the return to the Dursleys, he was sure when he returned the remaining summer holidays would be very unpleasant just as it always had been. _If only Pettigrew had been caught that night._ Harry thinks as memories of meeting Sirius Black, his Godfather, who he had originally thought had betrayed his parents to Voldemort until his former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and friend Remus Lupin with the aid of Sirius that they showed Harry and his friends the truth that in fact Peter Pettigrew was the one that betrayed his parents and faked his death and became the Weasley rat known as scabbers.

*******

The last weeks of the summer holiday flew fast. Harry was more than relieved to be away from the Dursley’s and back at Hogwarts. He sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermione now with the addition of Ginny. The compartment door then opens.

“Hope I’m not intruding.” Blaze says as he steps in.

“Course not mate, come…I’ll scooch over a little.” Ron says. Blaze sits in between the read head and his sister.

“So, this must be weird huh, a Slytherin sharing a compartment with Gryffindors.” Blaze says.

“I know right, here I was hating on all Slytherins and then you come along and tear into Malfoy and his goons and sticking up for us, the only Slytherin that I like.” Ron says.

“I agree…why were you put into Slytherin?” Ginny asks.

“I’d rather not say, too personal.” Blaze answers without looking at Ginny.

“That’s alright, I suppose you’ll tell us when you’re ready.” Hermione says with small comforting smile. Blaze spotted Malfoy placing his hand on the compartment door, not wanting to put up with

his fellow Slytherin Junior focused on the door knob and his eyes briefly glowed orange for a few seconds.

“AAAAGH!” Malfoy removed his hand in hissed in pain. He looked furiously in the compartment looking for someone to pray on when he opened the door. 

“I would fuck off if I were you Malfoy, I can hurt you without a wand and I’m not afraid to.” Blaze says in a dark tone.

“Language!” Hermione says. Blaze just gives her a look.

“My father will hear of this!” Malfoy shouted before storming off. _His father will be dead more like it._ Blaze thinks.

“Woah, that’s something I didn’t expect to see.” Ron says.

“Yeah well, someone needs to stand up to that spoilt dickhead.” Blaze replies.

“I hate to ask, how many Death Eaters did you run into during that night?” Hermione asks.

“A fair amount, it seems they’ve gained more followers possibly.” Harry theorizes. _More people to enact vengeance upon._ Blaze thinks.

“I’m so mad about how mutants a treated just because or world is kept a secret! It’s unfair, that they’re being blamed for what the Death Eaters did.” Hermione hotly says.

“I agree, trust me I do, it’s no fun seeing them getting man handled if they don’t have some sort of super strength.” Blaze says.

“So, what did you get up to over the holidays Blaze?” Ginny asked.

“Hanged out with my dad, went to the World Cup as you know.” Blaze answers.

“Yeah mate I’ve been wondering, how’d you and my dad even meet?” Ron asks.

“Well lets just say I happened to stumble upon him when he was in a skirmish with a Death Eater, I helped him out and he's been appreciative since then." Blaze answers. Ron nods seeming to accept the answer provided to him. Blaze suspects that Ron will owl his father for some more details. The only thing he had to really worry about his his time at Hogwarts for the year and wondering whether he should send a letter to Fleur after arriving at Hogwarts. 


End file.
